Talk:Warriors Orochi (series)
blah I don't think this page is really needed.The Warriors Orochi article already introduces the series,and is linked to it's sequel and port. Not too much information could be added to this article, in my opinion. :Its great to bring up issues like this for discussion, but could you please refrain from going ahead and blanking the page? Since nothings decided yet, and deleting actual related content doesn't help us really grow. :But on whether its needed, I agree that its rather empty right now as the series is quite new, but Koei is starting to put a good bit of backing into it; its not just a quirk crossover anymore, the series is growing to be one of the big ones, and with 2 main games, psp ports for each, and a new remixed/expanded version of WO2 coming to PS3, I think we'll find that the series will become notable enough to justify this page. And as for most of the relevant content being on the WO article, i think you'll see that start to change as well with gameplay changes and what not, or even migrating some of that info over here to balance things out better. Anyways, thats my Two Bits Dabigbozz42 23:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for deleting all the content from the page. As anyone could edit the Wiki, I thought that I had the ability to delete the page altogether, but it seems to not be the case. Sorry. But, I guess you're right, the page could be eexpanded as the series is built up. GreatPanda 15:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Mix up about Sanzo Er, I guess there's a misunderstanding about her name so I'll explain. Sanzo Houshi (三蔵法師) is the Japanese name for the character Xuanzang from Journey to the West. I'm guessing that "fashi" is a misreading but it's really "houshi" (the furigana from the official website spell it out as such). The press release about her use the same kanji. Here's the Japanese wikipedia article for Sanzo Houshi. Clicking on the English side option will lead you back to Xuanzang. In other words, it's the same concept as "Son Goku" for "Sun Wukong". Same character, different name in a different country. This time it's a fun gender-bender. I don't know how they'll reword her name for the English release though. Sake neko 02:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) KOEI Warriors says that Warriors Orochi Z is going to use the name, "Sanzang Fashi". I'd say we should go by that. GreatPanda 03:04, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :But the official site says "Sanzou Houshi". That's the point. Sake neko 03:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I get it. No need to be so mean about it, though. Well, I can't really read any Japanese characters, so I can't really help. However, if you're really so intelligible about it, then it will be decided upon you and the admins. Hopefully the issue can be resolved if an English version comes out. Sorry for the misunderstanding. GreatPanda 03:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Er, I apologize for sounding mean...? I guess I give off that impression. It wasn't intended though. Sorry about that. Sake neko 04:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I also am not very familiar with Japanese characters, but what you say makes sense, so I'll take your word about the correct meaning of those kanji. However, it would then appear that the correct name to the article might end up being Xuanzang, if I'm not totally mistaken, if and when the game is localized. On that topic, koeiwarriors found that gamefly has a listing for "warriors orochi:the collective" for ps3, so it's reasonable to believe that we might hear more about the intended translation soon. link Long and short, I'll go ahead and change the name lest other info comes up. Dabigbozz42 01:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just noticed that it was already changed to Xuanzang. We'll stick with that for now. Dabigbozz42 01:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Random vid * Who do you think is stronger? SW vs DW Just because it's interesting. Sake neko 04:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) New WO Title Rumord online Warriors Orochi 3 (Musou Orochi 2 in JP) was just rumored online on a Japanese Warriors Blog Site. 真・無双Blog Not saying its 100% true. But there is a new gaming convention happening in japan soon, we may want to keep an eye/ear out for this possible new Orochi game. Ixbran 07:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Musou blog and the rest of the Japanese net got it from this Chinese thread posting, which I already mentioned... I agree with you though, if there is something, we'll hear about it this year's TGS or Jump Festa. Sake neko 12:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally I hope its true. I mean not only will we be getting the characters from the first 2 Orochi games, but we would also get all the new characters from DW7, DW7XL, SW3, and possibly the extra characters from DWSF2! Thats like ... ... ... *goes off to count all the characters* ::Dynasty Warriors ::*Shu=17 ::*Wu=16 ::*Wei=16 ::*Jin=9 ::*Other=16 (DWSF2 Characters included) ::Samurai Warriors ::*SW1=19 ::*SW2=15 ::*SW3=9 ::*WO= 10 (counting Dodomeki, Gyuki and Orochi X) (not counting Fu Xi, Nu Wa, San Zang, and Sun Wukong as their included with the DWSF2 Cast) ::all together='127'! ::OH MY GOSH that would be so cooool! Imagine the online game-play possibilities! It would NEVER get Boring! ^.^ Ixbran 18:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I was kinda hoping they would include Hokuto Musou in there too. Even though Omega Force didn't make Hokuto no Ken, the models and character designs they did for the game are of their creations. If they could get the original creators' permission, they could technically be added too. Y'know, like Strider Hiryu in the Capcom's Strider games. We'll have to wait and see though. :) Sake neko 18:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Eh ... maybe, i'm not so sure I'd like that all that much, mostly because all the characters from that game are too ... ehhhh .... I personally found the game to be kinda boring, due to lack of interesting playable characters. I mean really, only 1 Female playable character? I just couldn't get into it, I tried really hard to like it. I guess another reason i didn't like was the entire "Post Apocalyptic Nuclear War" setting ... I've never been fond of anything with that sort of storyline. But i do see where your coming from, and who knows, maybe I'd learn to like the characters if they did appear in Warriors Orochi 3. Ixbran 18:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I see where you're coming from too, so you can go ahead and accuse me of being blinded by nostalgia. :) The original story had absurd brutality and somewhat hilarious melodrama with manly tears and heroic sacrifices. Mamiya being the only lady fighter fits since that's how it was in the original story too. You should be glad that she actually can fight in this game now that I think about; she was usually a quasi damsel in distress who could only kinda defend herself against common thugs. I think Hokuto Musou ultimately pulled a Gundam Musou on us by killing a lot of the charm found in the original story since they cut out too much material. Still, I can't say that it wasn't fun wailing on mobs and hearing them beg for their lives before they explode Hokuto style. Sake neko 04:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Rumor Confirmed new WO Game Is Going to be released Proof: Link Link New WO Character is named Kaguya, the bamboo princess from moon who appeared in a popular Japanese folklore 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter'. Ixbran 03:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC)